


Habits

by canidswain



Series: David Marble Hornets AU [5]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: American Sign Language, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canidswain/pseuds/canidswain
Summary: "We've tried nicotine patches, y'know." David drawled from where he leant against the doorframe. Ammon stood up straight and flapped his hands about in irritation. "I know, but he just doesn't take to them. He's getting better though, last time we got a four day streak before he bought another pack."
Relationships: Ammon Wright (Marble Hornets)/Original Male Character(s), Masky/Original Male Character(s)
Series: David Marble Hornets AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704667
Kudos: 4





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> in the words of my good friend about this series, "hey look at this! a marble hornets fic that isnt ableist what a rare treasure"

Tim was standing out on the balcony. He was smoking, and not entirely there, which wasn't an uncommon thing.

David was leaning on the railing next to him, watching intently. Jay had for once gotten away from his laptop and taken off to get them some breakfast. The sun was halfway risen.

"You good?" ventured David, breaking the morning peace. He knew Tim was unlikely to reply.

Taking a long drag in, Tim drummed his fingers against the railing and slowly blinked. His eyes stayed half-shut, head dipping forward for a moment. David's hand quickly lunged to his shoulder to keep him from slumping over the edge. As Tim blinked rapidly, David rubbed gentle circles into his shoulder.

A moment later, a bout of coughing racked through the man. David rolled his eyes as Ammon held the cigarette up to squint at in disgust. He wrinkled his nose and tossed it off the balcony, spitting over the edge for good measure.

Breaking away from David's hand and heading back into the hotel room, Ammon made a thunderous beeline for the bathroom and David wandered after him. He reached the open door in time to witness Tim's alter scrubbing the body's tongue with tapwater. He hacked up grey-looking phlegm straight into the sink, glaring into the warped reflection on the tap.

"We've tried nicotine patches, y'know." David drawled from where he leant against the doorframe. Ammon stood up straight and flapped his hands about in irritation. "I know, but he just doesn't take to them. He's getting better though, last time we got a four day streak before he bought another pack."

Rather too aggressively, Ammon flicked a thumb from the underside of his chin and thrust two hands against the body's shoulder. Then he huffed, barged past David and began assaulting the duffle bag laying by their bed.

"Don't tell me! It's not like we can take all his money or something, he's the one who remembers to buy food half the time." David followed him through and sat at the foot of the bed, watching as his boyfriend threw flannels and jeans out onto the floor. Ammon glanced up at him, incredulous, and pushed his hands over one another before indicating up and down the body.

" _Destroy, body.._ Oh, well, yeah, I get why you're mad. I'm just saying, it's hard for him to quit. The patches only do so much; he has to have the self-control, and with the situation we're in right now, I don't blame him for wanting a release." David pointedly didn't interfere as Ammon shook out the bag until a pack of Camels tumbled onto the carpet.

Jay shuffled back into the hotel room balancing three plates of toast in his arms right as Ammon hurled the pack off the balcony.

**Author's Note:**

> for people who couldnt tell: ammons first sign is "irresponsible" ( https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/IRRESPONSIBLE/3730/1 ) and second sign translates directly to "destroy body" ( https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/DESTROY/3269/1 https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/BODY/1029/1 )


End file.
